My Queen
by EaglesAndBagels
Summary: Orphaner Dualscar and Her Imperious Condescension have a little chat after Marquis Spinneret Mindfang escapes Dualscar once again.


There are some nights where I can still feel the warm grip of her fingers around my throat. The seas taking me farther and farther away from my queen. Each day grows longer until it seems like the moons of Prospit and Derse are permanently burned into my retinas. The sooner I end this chase with the infamous spider pirate the sooner I can return to her golden throne. There she's waiting. Not for me for I'm merely her slave. She is simply waiting for the words to leave my mouth that the spider is dead.

Then I will be sent away once more. But, it will always be for her.

"W)(at news do you bring? It better be involving t)(at woman's )(ead on a silver platter. I s)(ore am looking forward to my dinner if t)(at's t)(e case." Her voice was a venomous velvet as it echoed throughout the chamber, her throne high above my form. Her daggers of eyes piercing me down. I stepped quickly up to her and got down on one knee, bowing my head.

"My Imperious Condescension. My Queen. I havve newws not of that sort, I'm afraid." I could feel her glare harden to the back of my head. Her heel began to click against the cold golden floors. I took a gulp and moistened my lips before continuing.

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang fled before my fleet could capture her. She had ovverpowwered us and-"

A loud step was heard descending from the throne followed by echoes of heels clicking against the tile. I tried to keep my voice steady, but I couldn't help but to continued with rushed words.

"And there wwas nothing I could do, My Queen. She may havve gotten awway this time, but I assure you if you supply me wwith more men I wwon't alloww her to escape ag-" My pleading had been cut short by a sharp cold trident being held near my throat, forcing me to look up into the eyes that seemed as if they were made of ice. Her lips were curved into a smirk that made me second guess if I was dealing with a sea dweller like myself. If not, a monster of the deep.

"You know )(ow annoying t)(at sickening accent of yours is? Every word you spit out of your scum ridden mout)( drills another )(ole into my skull. On top of the noise you bring in to my palace, you DAR-E bring me a report like t)(is? Stand bottom feeder!" I'm forced to my feet, trying not to give off any sign that I'm slowly losing color. She gives me more of her sharp-toothed smile. Much to my surprise she lowers her trident and slowly begins to circle around me.

"Orp)(aner Dualscar. T)(e so-called King of t)(e Pirates. You seemed to forget t)(at you are sailing on my ocean. A privilege t)(at is not given to many." She runs a hand over my shoulder plate and my hands immediately clench into fists, my teeth grind together.

"I give you t)(is one little task to squis)( a small, insignificant spider. Not muc)( to ask, wouldn't you t)(ink so?" Her perfectly filed nails scrape against the back of my neck making the hairs stand on end.

"And yet you t)(ink returning to me wit)( t)(ese sad -EXCUS-ES is repaying my generosity?"

She whipped around me and gripped my throat. I let out a gasp, but didn't dare reach to grab her hand. Slowly, my feet left the ground and I was forced to struggle breath. Her smile was stricken off and was replaced with a scowl that could break a million men.

"You sad excuse for a )(ighblood. It makes me sick t)(at we bot)( came from the ocean. I s)(ould cull you now. Your stupid VVOIC-E wwould N-EVV-ER havve to be in my presence again!" A tighter squeeze and I couldn't help but to slowly start to raise my hands, shaking as her gaze burned into my eyes.

"M-My Queen," I choked out and right after I was immediately dropped to the floor. She turned back to her throne and left my body on the floor to tremble and gasp for air.

"I'll provide you wit)( another fleet. T)(ey'll be set up outside my palace gates waiting for you in an )(our." She placed herself down on her golden mantle and crossed her legs to lounge back with a most unamused expression. I scrambled to try to get to my feet, bowing once more while holding back my struggled breathing.

"Yes, my Queen. My only purpose in life is to servve you. I wwill not fail you again." I stood to take my leave, giving her empress one last glance before turning for her chamber doors, my cape whipping behind me. My fleet will be ready shortly. I must be ready.

I reached to gently clutch my neck. Her imprints where there. I could feel them. I would not allow myself to not capture the spider this time. Once I hold Marquis Spinneret Mindfang in my grasp, maybe then I can also hold the heart of my queen.


End file.
